Bubbly
by natzbadfairy
Summary: Derek ended it with Meredith and now she's moved on he's not happy. Three POV. Mer Mark and Der. MerMark fic. PLease read and review, better than it sounds XD


-1**This was a fic that I wrote on a whim. Listen to Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. That's where I got the idea from. This is a MerMark fic. Please read and review, make me smile. **

I watch her. I watch her with him. I watch her being happy with him and it kills me inside. She's not broken anymore. The one person I hate more than anything is the one person putting a smile back on her face and I have to stand back and watch as they fall in love and have a life together. I'm left with a woman I can barely stand to be in a room with, never mind love.

But she hates me. She hates me because I left her. I told her I loved her and then I left her alone. Then he came in and fixed her. I never thought he could be that guy. He was the man whore I grew up with, I fought with, I went drinking with. He wasn't the guy who fixed woman and fell in love with them.

I questioned him for a long time, asking him if he really did love her but he's not cheated on her, he goes home with her every night and he's living a life with her. A life that I could have had if I hadn't been such an ass and went with what my heart was saying instead of my head.

She fucking hates me. Actually wishes that I was dead. She said it. She told me. And she has reason to hate me. I just never expected her to say it and when she did, a part of me died. It sounds pathetic that woman could do that to me but it's true. I fell in love with her and then broke her.

He loves her and she loves him. Meredith loves Mark and Mark loves Meredith.

That kills me.

Derek watches me. All the time. I hate him for it because it makes him uncomfortable when we're in the hospital and it shouldn't be like that. I love him more than anything and I can't imagine my life without him. We joke that he'll leave me and that I'll run away with some guy that younger than him, but we both know that we're in this for good and that we wouldn't leave each other.

I hate him. He left me. He loved me and then he left me, alone. Then I had him. He fixed me and I tamed him. He grew up with him, had fights with him, was his best man. I know that he screwed him over when he went with Addison. I get that he hurt him but I don't care wither he wants me to be with him. I love him.

I love him more than I loved him. I thought that he was the one for me. I thought he was everything I could ever have but I was wrong. He's not someone that I could live with now. Not after Mark.

Marks the one.

That's what keeps me going. that's what make me want to wake up in the morning.

I'm happy.

I have a happy life now. I'm with a man that I love; I have a good job, a third year resident; I live with people that I consider family; I'm thinking to the future. This is all because of Mark.

I love him.

He was my best friend and then I slept with his wife. I stupidly fell for his wife and I ruined my best friends life. But he ruined her life and looking back, what I did to him has made up for what he did to Meredith. I love her.

He thinks that watching her is going to make her change her mind and run. We've talked about it, if he wanted her back and I know, and would bet my life on it that she wouldn't leave me for him no matter what he said to her. She's thinking to the future with me. With him it was all what was about to go wrong.

I used to be a manwhore. I slept with everything that had breasts and a pulse. But she got me into line. She tamed me. She put me on the straight and narrow. When I fell in love with her, I realised that no one before had ever made me feel that way. Not even Addison.

She glares at me, like I should shouldn't be happy with anyone. She thought that she was the only person that I could ever have loved. But Meredith gives me so much more. Addison turned out to just be like the rest of them. Something to fill the gaping hole I had inside.

Meredith fills it.

Meredith's the one.

I'm gonna be with her when I'm old.

I love her.

**Please review XD**


End file.
